1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a vacuum tube switch wherein the housing is composed of electrically nonconductive parts and metal parts and wherein at least one part of the vacuum tube switch separates the interior of the tube from the environment is vacuum-tight soldered with a soft solder that has a melting point below 400.degree. C.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vacuum tube switch is disclosed in German AS No. 26 59 871. Various solder materials having melting points between 605.degree. C. and 906.degree. C. are recited therein as solder materials and their suitability for soldering various materials of vacuum switch tubes. A melting point between 605.degree. C. and 835.degree. C. is recited as the "low" melting point in German AS No. 26 59 871. German No. 1,957,812, British No. 1,281,938 and European Patent Application No. 0,129,080 also disclose various brazing or solder arrangements.